Revenge of the Villains
by TheWritingChick
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where the villains are plotting their revenge on the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

A loud crashing sound could be heard and a young man with short neatly combed brown hair opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that that he was sitting in a bus filled with dozens of other people relatively within his age range. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to ascertain the new surrounding laid out before him. He felt the weight of someone's head resting on his shoulder, he looked to his left and saw a blond haired girl using his own shoulders as her own personal pillow. He nudged his shoulder waking the girl up. She looked at the brown haired boy and scowled at him.

He smiled, "Morning."

"No fair. I was having a nice dream. Why did you wake me from it?" yawned the blond.

"Sorry to break this news to you. I am not your pillow, Aurora." remarked the boy as he glared at the yawning girl.

"Yeah, that much I agree with, Philip. You talk way too much to be one." nodded Aurora in agreement.

Philip snorted, "Sorry for not being a proper pillow your highness."

"Apology accepted, humble servant." mocked Aurora as she stuck her tongue at him playfully.

"Be careful on how you treat your servants. They might rebel against you."

Aurora added, ignoring his snarky remark,"With your constant talking and that loud crashing earlier how can I get my beauty sleep?"

Philip smirked and casually ran his hand through her blond locks, "Why get beauty sleep. Your already beautiful."

Aurora laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder,"Well aren't you the flirt."

"Only for you."

"Clam down there Romeo. We're in public."

Philip got in closer, "I don't care."

Aurora pushed him back laughing, "Well I do. So stop it."

Philp snorted at her remark and looked around and saw that other people aboard the bus were talking amongst themselves. He ignored Aurora's comments as he looked ahead and saw one of the teachers chaperoning the trip talking.

"Listen up you lot, we've got a flat tire." said the teacher and thus came the simultaneous groan of all those on the bus.

"How can we have a flat tire at a time like this?" whined a girl with red hair.

"Calm down Ariel." said a shy voice.

"This the aquarium field trip that I have been looking forward for like forever!"

"Jeez. Calm down Ariel."

The teacher crossed his arms and shook his head the amount of students who had begun their groaning. He cleared his throat and began to say, "Like we all wanted to get a flat tire at a time like this. Quit your groaning."

"Jeez Ariel, don't have a crap attack." snorted a tomboyish Chinese girl with her short black hair tied in a ponytail as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"This time right now is the perfect time to have a crap attack!" shrieked Ariel.

"That would explain why you're so shit faced Ariel" remarked the Chinese girl

"I swear to god Mulan, I can't deal with this right now!" shrieked Ariel even louder.

"I know like. You can't even like even, am I right?" she mocked.

Ariel shouted even louder, "I sound nothing like that!"

"Please stop fighting! Just calm down, please?" pleaded the shy voice of blond haired girl.

"How can I be calm at a time like this?"

"Easy, don't freak out at literally everything."

"Mulan, shut up!"

"Why don't you shut up for once!"

The teacher just shook his head and looked outside the bus to see the grumbling bus driver as he got back in the bus. The bus driver didn't say a word as he got everything together and began to drive. The rest of students went back to talking and the chaperone sat back in his seat and gave a sigh of relief.

"I didn't know Ariel liked the aquarium that much." said Philip.

Aurora just looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"She is president of the Marine Club after all. Of course she would love the aquarium so much." yawned Aurora as she was still laughing.

"Well I guess you're right about that."

Aurora snorted at his comment,"Really Philip, you sure you weren't the one sleeping all this time? Are you that daft?"

"Hey!" remarked Philp glaring at her, "I'm not her friend. You are."

"You could at least try in knowing who my friends are."

"Get less weird friends then I'll start."

"Normal people are boring. Weird people as you call them, makes stuff interesting."

"I guess."

Aurora rested her head on the window and added, "It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Jeez Aurora. You don't have to be harsh about it." remarked Philip.

"Just calling them as I see them." yawned Aurora. "Now hush it's sleepytime."

"Whatever." remarked Philip as he too yawned. "Just don't use me as your pillow again."

Aurora hummed in response as she was soon drifted off into sleep.

Philip gave a light chuckle, "Man you're asleep already?"

Aurora didn't say anything as light snoring could be heard.

Phillip chuckled and shook his head and looked outside the window. Aurora was an odd girl. Ever Since that day he saw the girl from his English class sleeping in the middle of the forest nothing as been the since. He remembered as he saw her and woke up, she had no idea how she had gotten there and was all around confused. As the days went on he was attracted towards this mysterious girl and wanted to talk to her more since then. Simple talks led to more in depth talks and soon that led to dates. Then those dates led to them being an item. Who would've thought that he would fall for the sleeping girl he found in the middle of the forest that one day?

Philip had stopped his staring at the outside and averted his eyes to Aurora. He had heard her light snores and laughed about she was already sleeping. This girl could literally find a way to sleep in any place it seems. He wished he had her talent. Philip yawned and crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Aurora had the right idea about sleeping. They still had a while to go and he figured this would at least help time go faster. He just hoped she wouldn't treat his shoulder as her own personal pillow again.  
Philp eyes opened and saw that the people all on the bus started to get up from there seats. He got up and followed the line forming in the bus. He dug his hands in his pockets as slowly and surely the line of students began to move. As he and Aurora were the last to get out of the bus he looked and still saw the teacher was talking away and and all the students were rolling their eyes. As the teacher said his last word all the students fled and Philip soon felt Aurora grabbing his arm and began to pull him.

"I am taking you as part of my group." smiled Aurora as she was still pulling at his arm.

Philip laughed and followed along, "Well lead the way then."

Aurora smirked, "You don't need to tell me twice."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No. Not really."

The pair had stopped their walking and saw the shrieking red haired girl and the tomboyish Chinese girl standing in front of the one of many fishtanks. A new girl was with them however, a shy girl with blond hair wearing blue was there.

"This is the sea turtle and they usually have a lifespan of around 80 years." beamed Ariel as she looked at her two friends.

"Interesting." said the shy blond.

"That is one word to say about it." nodded Mulan.

"It's crazy how some sea life can live as long as most humans do!" exclaimed Ariel.

Aurora cleared her throat and the three girls had looked at her and all gave her a warm smile. Philp sheepishly smiled too.

"So Ariel, you really know your fish don't you?" asked Philip as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do!" beamed Ariel as she gave him a wide smile. "It's almost like I can talk to them."

"Uhh-" gaped Philip as he was at a lost for words at her response.

Ariel laughed at his response. " You thought I was serious for a second? I'm just kidding."

"I see."

"Don't let Ariel get to you. She means well." said Mulan.

"If you say so."

"She is just very passionate about marine biology."

"I can tell."

"Once she told me that she wished she lived in the ocean so she could be with all sea folk and such."

"Was she kidding or being serious?"

Mulan blinked. "She was kidding," she paused and added, "I hope."

Now it was Philip was laughing and Mulan staring blankly at him. Moments passed and Phlip then broke the silence that soon appeared.

"Who was the blond sitting with you on the bus?"

"Well in case you didn't know, over here is Cinderella." said Mulan as she made a gesture towards the shy blond.

"Hello." mumbled the girl softly.

"Hey." greeted Philip. "Aren't you the one that sewed all the costumes for the school play last month?"

The girl shot up and beamed, "Yes. My name is Cinderella."

"Well that's pretty impressive that you did all those costumes by yourself." beamed Philip he then stuck out his hand infront of her and greeted, "Nice to meet ya."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Those costumes were pretty amazing."

Cinderella gave him a sheepish smile and blushed a bit. "Thanks."

"How were you able to make all those costumes in such a little time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you became the costume designer like three days before the play was about to start. So, how were you able to make all those costumes in such little time?"

Cinderella smiled, "Do you really want to know my secret?"

Philip played along and smiled aswell, "Heck yeah. Tell me it!"

Cinderella only smirked and spoke in a hushed tone, "I have pet mice helping me sew my clothes."

Philp not sure what to say just stood there with his mouth agape, "Uh-"

Cinderella laughed and went to shut his mouth. She smiled at him again and added, "I'm just kidding."

"About the pet mice part?"

"Of course. I mean who really has pet mice?"

"Oh okay good. I was going to say-"

"I do have a cat named Lucifer though."

Philip just stared at her while Cinderella laughed.

Before Philip could open his mouth and say anything, Mulan elbowed Cinderella and the blond had stopped her talking and walked towards Ariel; looking at the tank filled with fish.

"She's kidding about the cat name, right?" asked Philip.

Mulan shook her head, "Sadly. No."

Philip muttered to himself, "Well alrighty then."

"Are you surprised that Aurora has odd friends?"

Philip shook his head. "No not really. I am surprised Aurora is friends with you."

"Why is that?"

"Your normal."

Ariel turned towards Philip and Mulan and went back to telling the group more facts about the sea turtle. As the day went on the more and more Ariel went on about her facts about all the aquatic life in the aquarium. As the more Ariel talked the more Philip had to uneasy feeling that somewhere someone was watching them. It was freaking him out. She shook that feeling away and resumed to to talking to Aurora and her friends and yet the uneasy feeling was still there. As the group was sitting talking away and eating their lunches. Philip was staring off in space as he swore he someone was staring at them.

"Hey." said Aurora as she touched his shoulder.

Phillip was soon brought back into her reality as he saw the concerned look that grew on Aurora's face. He snapped, "What?"

"You okay?" asked Aurora. Philip frowned as he noticed the hurt in her voice.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that." apologized Philip in a soft voice. "I just thought I saw someone."

Aurora shrugged and ate some of her potato chips. "It's whatever. Who did you see."

"I don't know. I do know I did see someone." nodded Philip.

Aurora went back to talking to her friends and Philip started to stare off into space. He looked towards his left and swore he saw a boy clad in green with red hair laughing. He stood up and went towards that laughter. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the green clad boy staring at him and laughing.

"What's so funny?' smeared Philip.

"That you and everyone were able to fall for this trick." laughed the boy.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. You grown-ups think you all know everything. Yet you all fell for this trap."

"What are you talking about?"

"You want me to save you all from this don't you?" asked the boy as he stopped his laughing. He smirked, "Don't worry. I will."

"Start talking some sense." shouted Philip as he went to lunge at the boy.

The boy dodged Philip's attempt and pulled out a pouch and threw its contents at Philip. Philip groaned as he quickly went to wipe his eyes. Philip felt his eyes going heavy and soon fell down to the ground.

"Aw man Tink. What would I do without you?" smirked the boy as he saw the now sleeping Phillip hit the ground. A buzzing sound could be heard and the boy nodded, "You're right. I am quick on my feet. I guess we should go find the others huh?"

"Philip!" shouted Aurora as she towards his sleeping body. "Oh my god. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about him, he's just sleeping for a bit he'll be fine." smiled the boy. "If anyone should be worried it should be you."

Aurora looked at the boy in state of confusion. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

"Just remember the name Peter Pan and you'll be fine." smirked the boy as he threw more of the strange contents of his pouch at Aurora.

"Peter Pan?"

"Yes. Remember that name and you and all of your friends will be fine. Trust me on this."

Aurora quickly wiped her eyes and soon felt very sleepy. She closed her eyes and soon joined Phillip in sleeping on the cold tile floor.

The buzzing sound could be heard again and the boy laughed, "You're right Tink. This is bad. Very bad." The boy reached into his pockets and pulled something from it, before the boy could throw the substance on the ground he looked and saw a surprise Mulan with her face in horror at what she had just seen.

Mulan went to tackle the boy, but easily he was able to jump over her, Mulan looked and saw that the boy was now flying. Shocked and confused she shouted, "Who are you?"

The boy landed on the ground and gave her a toothy grin, "Your savior."

Mulan ignored the nonsense the boy was talking, "Did you do this to them?"

"Only because it's too early."

"Too early for what?"

"You'll see."

"Huh?"

The boy didn't say a word and threw something on the ground. A blinding light appeared and Mulan quickly shield her eyes. She drew her hands down and saw that they boy was no longer there. Mulan then looked at her passed out friends laying on the cold tiles of the aquarium.

"Some field trip this turned out too."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

On a log in the middle of the woods sat a tall young man reading a book. Red hair and wearing casual clothes he went through flipping each of the many pages of the books. The boy turned to his right as he read a rustling sound he looked and saw that tent flap emerged a figure of someone around the same age as the boy with the book with neatly combed brown hair.

"Herc. You're still up?" he yawned, "And you're still reading the Scoutmaster book?"

"Of course I would be Florian." beamed Hercules as he drew his gaze from his book and towards his friend, "If I want to be Scoutmaster like Phil I need to make sure that I know everything that there is!"

"Everything?"

"If you see a bear what are you supposed to do?" asked Hercules as he drew his gaze back into the book.

"Oh I know this one for sure." laughed Florian, "You draw a circle in the ground and get in that circle when the bears comes. Duh."

"That's amazingly wrong."

"I know dude, I was just joking."

"Still you need to take this seriously."

"Dude come on. Have a sense of humor."

"Stuff like this isn't something you should be laughing at."

Florian yawned again and ran a hand through his brown hair, "I guess you're right about that."

"You guess so?" asked Hercules

Florian sat next to Hercules sat on the log next to Hercules and changed the subject, "Where did John go?"

Hercules had put the book down on the log, "After you went in the tent to sleep, John saw a girl in the woods when he went off to get firewood. He came back to grab his pocket knife and flashlight to go and find her."

"And how'd that go?"

Hercules shrugged and grabbed the book and began to read it again, "You should've seen Phil's face he was so pissed."

"Phil is is always pissed off at whatever thing John does."

"Yeah, but more than usual."

Florian nodded, "I bet."

"So Phil is out searching for John and told me to keep camp until he comes back."

Florian yawned again. "Well I'm up now. So go to sleep and I'll keep camp in your place."

"I'm not tried."

Florian shrugged and sat down the log beside him. "Okay then. We'll keep camp together until Phil and John come back."

Hercules nodded in agreement, "Sounds good."

Florian yawned, "Two people all alone in a campsite in the middle of the woods. Sounds like a plot of a horror movie."

Hercules laughed at his remark, "Aw man. It really does."

"It would really suck if a hermit wearing a hockey mask and wielding a machete came running after us."

"Dude. Stop."

Before Florian could respond, a loud scream could be heard. Hercules had jumped from the log in which he was sitting on and he quickly glance all over the woods. Florian looked along as well looking sharply at each rustling of the leaves. The scream echoed again and the two boys looked more alert trying to find its source.

Florain's eyes bulged in surprise as he quickly shot up from the log. He quickly said, "That sounded like a person's scream.".

Hercules nodded in agreement. "Do you know where it came from?"

Florian pointed to the woods behind them, "I think I heard it from over there."

"You stay here, I'll go and check it out." said Hercules.

"If you leave and I'm all alone and that is definitely a start of a horror movie."

"Just stay by the campfire Florian, and you'll be fine. Trust me."

"Okay. You go off and I'll keep camp." nodded a reluctant Florian.

"If Phil comes just tell him that I went off for a walk."

"I don't think he'll buy it."

"Just tell him that and everything should be fine."

"He'll be so pissed off at you."

"I'll manage."

"Just be safe Herc."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise."

Florian nodded and stared back at the campfire, "You go off to find what caused that sound and I'll be here keeping camp."

"Don't worry Florian, I'll try not to die."

"Try?"

"What if a tree falls on me?"

"Dude-"

"I'm kidding!"

"You better."

"I am Florian. Just trust me."

"I promised Snow to be safe on this camping trip and that's what I plan to do."

"Well you can tell her that promise can be fulfilled."

"Don't make me regret my words, Herc."

Hercules nodded and walked off with is scoutbook in hand as he walked towards the source of the screaming noise. Deep in the woods he had come across a stream where he saw a girl around his age washing her hands in the stream, she looked like she was crying and in pain. Upon noticing the sobbing girl Hercules ran towards the stream to get a better look at the sobbing girl.

"Hey." panting Hercules as he crouched down and got a closer look at the girl. Long auburn red hair tied up in ponytail and wearing purple and she did definitely look like she was in pain of some sort. He cleared his throat, "Are you okay?"

The girl blinked and turned her head away from him. Muttering to herself, "Just peachy."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'm in the middle of the woods with a sprained ankle, of course I would be just fine." she scoffed.

Hercules only gave the girl a warm smile, "Well you don't look alright. You can tell me if something is wrong."

The girl only scoffed, "Don't you need to find an elderly woman to help cross the street, Wonder Boy?"

"Huh?"

"The book you're holding there. Aren't you a boy scout, Wonder Boy?"

"Eagle Scout." corrected Hercules.

"What's the difference?"

Ignoring her comment Hercules averted his eyes towards her ankle and did noticed that it did looked swollen. He looked at the girl, "What happened?"

"The same way most people sprain their ankles. I tripped."

"Was something chasing you?"

The girl mumbled to herself, "You can say that."

Hercules shook his head and stood. He offered his hand to the girl, "Here take my hand."

"I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle myself. Have a nice day." retorted the girl as she rolled her eyes and slowly but surely she was able to stand up. She gave Hercules a confident smirk and put a hand on her hips.

"Can you walk?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Then do it if your able too."

She rolled her eyes and moved her foot ready to take on step. As she put pressure on the foot, she began to fall forward ready to faceplant on the rocky ground. Fortunately Hercules was there and rushed towards her ready to catch her from falling. Her head hit his chest and she felt the rapid beats of his heart.

"What's wrong Wonder Boy?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"asked as the girl aa she put a hand to his forehead but Hercules shook her hand off, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

The girl rolled her eyes again and drew her hand to his forehead, this time Hercules didn't shake her hand off him. "You sure because you're sure as hell burning up."

Hercules shook his head and cleared his throat ignoring her comment,"What's your name?

"Megara." she answered, "My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any."

Hercules blinked at her remark, "You don't have any friends?"

"I don't play well with others." remarked Meg as she gave him a sly smirk.

"Why is that?" asked Hercules.

Meg rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know nor do I care."

Hercules didn't say a word and in one swift motion swept Meg of her feet and carried her bridal style. As she was in his arms, he felt his heart beat even faster and his cheeks were red hot. Hercules ignored those sudden emotions that sprang up on him and went to walking back to the campsite. Meg drew her hand at his forehead and laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Hercules as she shot her a furious look.

Meg laughed, "Jeez Wonder Boy. Your burning up red."

Hercules shook her hand off his forehead and calmly said, "Hercules."

"Huh?"

"That's my name."

"I didn't ask."

"It's better than calling me Wonder Boy."

"Fine. I'll call you Hercules then. Wonder Boy."

Hercules sighed.

Meg rolled her eyes and drew her head in closer to his chest hearing his heartbeat. His heartbeat was racing, like he was nervous. Hercules shooked those sudden feelings that started to spring up and focused on walking. Several moments passed filled with silence until the pair had reached the campsite and two new figures were sitting around the campfire. A boy with blond hair and older man bald with a bushy brown beard were now there. Hercules ignored the two figures and moved towards a log and sat Meg down on the log and sat next to her.

"Florian, you should've seen her." mused the blond, "Chopper brown skin and ebony black hair. What a beauty."

"Was she worth running after, John?" questioned Florian as he raised an eyebrow.

John smirked, "Yes. She's was like a forest nymph so I had to see if she was real."

"Was she?"

"Yes. I would do it a thousand times over if I had too." declared John and he looked towards the scowling older man and mumbled, "Such a shame I had to cut it short. I hope I get to see her again."

Florian rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Honestly John. What the hell?"

"I'm telling the truth." shot back John and he drew his hand to heart, "Cross my heart, swear to-"

"Enough." shouted the older man and smacked John upside the head. "No girl is worth running off into the woods for. Honestly John what are you an idiot?"

John rubbed the back on his and quickly shot back, "Well that's because you didn't see her. Trust me when I say if you saw her, you would definitely agree with me."

"Enough John." shouted the older man again. He pointed towards the tent and shouted again, "Go inside the tent and go to sleep."

"Okay Phil." grumbled John as he shot up from the ground scowling.

Phil sighed and looked towards the tent and was now fuming mad as he saw Meg sitting on the log with Hercules next her. He pointed his finger at her and shouting, "Who is this?"

Hercules sighed and explained himself, "I saw her in the woods and she had a sprained ankle."

"You met a girl in the woods as well Hercules?" questioned John as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Well then we should call this the camping trip of love."

"Gross." remarked Florian.

"Dude." said Hercules.

"Never say that again." scoffed Meg as he crossed her arms and glared at John.

"As you wish." smirked John as he winked at Meg.

Meg gave John a look of disgust and John laughed as he entered inside of the tent.

"Disgusting." muttered Meg.

"He's not that bad." reasoned Florian as he followed John inside the tent.

Phil didn't say anything as he glared at Meg and now at Hercules, "So you brought this stranger to our campsite?"

"Would you want me to let her be eaten by wolves?" questioned Hercules, "I saw an injured person in the woods so I helped her. What's wrong with that?"

Phil sighed and threw a sleeping bag towards Hercules, "Fine. But she sleeps outside."

"Outside?" shouted Meg. "Are you insane old man?"

"I'm not allowing this strange girl to sleep in the tent. She'll have a sleeping bag that should be fine

Hercules nodded and went inside the tent. A few moments passed and he came outside holding a sleeping bag and setted it beside Meg. He turned to Phil and nodded, "Okay."

Phil nodded and covered his hand over his mouth hiding his yawn. "Unless Florian decides it's his turn to run off in the woods. Its lights out."

"You're in the woods at night. The lights are already out." said Meg as she rested her head on her hand, "Honestly old man, I do think you are really going insane."

Phil glared her and drew his finger at her, "Listen here you smartass. I already don't like you. So shut it and zip it."

"Whatever."

"Goodnight Meg." smiled Hercules as he went towards the tent and soon went inside of it.

"Well at least somebody here knows hospitality."

"Don't get used to it." mumbled Phil.

Meg ignored Phil's glares and laid inside the sleeping bag. She heard footsteps and a zipper of tent so she assumed Phil finally stopped death glaring her so she closed her eyes ready for sleep to claim her. As she was about to drift off into sleep she felt a cold air surround her and she quickly shot and saw a smirking man wearing a black suit.

"Well I gotta say Meg. You move fast." he smirked as he was now sitting on the log.

Meg rolled her eyes, "A progress report so soon Hades? Do you already doubt me?"

Hades chuckled, "Just remember the plan and you'll be golden."

"Your cutting in my beauty sleep so scarm." retorted Meg as she waved him good-bye.

Hades chuckled and stood up from the log, "Oh Meg darling. I never get tried talking to you."

Meg laid down on the sleeping bag and closed her eyes, "Sorry can't hear you to busy sleeping."

Hades snapped his fingers as he was engulfed in large blue flame. Inside the tent was Phil still staring the tent. His glare grew more intense on Meg as she was laying down the ground with eyes were now closed. He averted his gaze from the girl and muttered to himself. "I knew this girl was bad news from the moment I saw her."


	3. Chapter 3

A girl with chestnut brown hair down in a french braid sat in the middle of a library nose deep in a book as she continued on turning page after page. She looked up from her book and looked to her left and saw a girl with long red hair with her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands as she looked intently on something. To the brunette's right was a girl with porcelain skin and ebony black hair, writing on a piece of paper.

The girl sighed never moving her eyes from her target, "Isn't he so dreamy, Belle?"

Belle only sighed as she put her book on the table, "You know Ariel, you could always I don't know, talk to him."

Ariel sighed as she looked down and pouted, "Whenever I get anywhere near Eric I get all nervous."

"Nervous how?"

"It's like my voice is gone and I can't talk to him. Like I'm able to form the words in my mind but I just can't say them for some reason."

"Just relax and you should be fine."

"I tell myself that every time and the I'm still not able to talk to Eric, no matter how hard I try."

"Your too hard on yourself Ariel."

"I just don't what is wrong with me whenever I'm around him."

The pale girl stopped her writing and gave Ariel a reassuring smile, "But you're always so outgoing just think that Eric is just one of us and you should be fine."

"I can't do that Snow, " pouted Ariel as she looked at the boy again and sighed dreamily. "He's just so dreamy."

Belle had put her book on the table and scowled, "You shouldn't concern yourself with boys too much."

Ariel quickly shot back, "Easy for you to say Belle. Every guy in this school wants to be with you."

Belle smiled and as she chuckled she remarked, "Too bad none of them have a chance for me."

Ariel snorted, "Is that so?"

Belle responded, "Very much so."

"What kind of girl focus on school more than guys?"

"The kind of girl who is the valedictorian."

"Well when you put it like that-"

Snow interrupted the two bickering girls, "As much as I enjoy you two constantly bickering-"

Belle introjected, "I need to ask you something Ariel."

Ariel smiled, "What?"

"What happened to Phillip and Aurora at the aquarium?" asked Snow, "Ever since that trip they been a bit off."

"Off how?"

"They aren't themselves, they just seem well you know. Different. Like something happened to them."

"Off. How?"

Snow shrugged, "It just-"

Belle interrupted, "Aurora used to be so close to us and now she seems all distant. On the other hand Philip is all-"

Snow then finished, "Cold and distant. Like what happened to a cute little couple before? It's almost like they're complete strangers now. What happened to them?"

"Well I-" began Ariel.

Belle nodded along with Snow's comment and stopped Ariel from speaking, "I asked Aurora if anything was wrong and as usual she said she was fine. That's clue number one. Usually when people say they're fine they're aren't fine."

"Okay Miss. I took a psychology course so I know how the world works." mocked Snow.

"Shut up." said Belle as she walled up a piece of paper and threw it at her.

"It's bad enough you can't talk to Eric, we should at least let you be able to talk to us."

"Ouch, Snow."

"It's the truth. So shut up Belle and let Ariel speak up."

Belle glared at Snow who went to file her nails oblivious to the brunette's glares.

Ariel shook her head ignoring their comments, "I know as much as you two know."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Belle.

"Mulan saw them passed out in the middle of the aquarium. Next thing I know is that I see an ambulance come in so I panic and ran to see if everyone was all right."

"You visited them in the hospital right?" asked Belle and Ariel nodded and she added, "Didn't you ask them what happened?"

"Philip told me about how he saw boy dressed in green but Aurora didn't say a thing."

"That's very unlike Aurora."

"Dressed in green?" asked Belle.

"Yes," nodded Ariel, "Philip said dressed in head to toe in green. Aurora however was silent about the whole thing."

"How odd."

Ariel nodded, "You're telling me. She looked pale."

"What kind of pale?" asked Snow as she raised a brow, "My kind of pale or-"

"Paler than that," introjected Ariel, "Like she saw a ghost kinda pale."

"That's pretty pale." remarked Snow as she put the nail filer down.

Belle snorted, "And that's coming from Snow White."

"That's all that I know. Trust me, if I knew anymore I would tell you both."

"I see." mumbled Belle.

"How strange." mumbled Snow as well.

Before anything else could be said the bell rang and everyone rose from the seats. Gathering their books, the trio of girls then stood up and made their way towards the exit. As the trio exited the library the waved and went off their separate ways. Ariel froze dead in her tracks as she saw the raven haired boy walking and talking to his friend. She stood frozen in place as she his dreamy blue eyes and that charming smile of his. Ariel gripped her book closer to her chest as she slowly walked behind him as he turned to his right towards a door to a classroom she soon followed. As he held open the door for her he smiled and Ariel felt her heart explode in seconds. Ariel was soon brought back into reality as she heard someone clear their throat she turned around saw the glares of a girl with auburn hair.

Ariel gave the girl a sheepish smile, "Oh hi-"

The girl drew a hand to her hips and interrupted her, "Are you stuck frozen there or are you going to move?"

"Well I was-"

"Sorry. I just remembered, I don't care. Just next time don't stand in the middle like that. It's rude." retorted the girl.

"Sorry." muttered Ariel as she did her best to avoid eye contact.

"Did you say something?" asked the girl. She sighed and rolled her eyes, "What's wrong cat got your tongue?"

Ariel didn't say anything and went and sat down in of the desks.

The girl mocked and walked past her, "Jeez with the way you were standing still there it was like you saw Medusa or something."

"Sorry," muttered Ariel again softer and much more quiet.

Ariel looked down the ground as she turned her back and made her way towards her seat. As she sat down she felt someone poking her with their pencil she looked and saw that is Belle.

Belle noticed that Ariel wasn't herself. She asked, "What was that all about?"

Ariel sighed and rested and laid her head down on her arms. Muttering, "Nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing."

Ariel raised her head up and sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

Belle nodded and Ariel sighed again.

"You were staring at Eric again, weren't you?

Ariel gave her sheepish smile, "Yeah."

"You need help." teased Belle doing her best to cheer her friend up.

That seemed to work as Ariel stuck her tongue out at Belle and mocked, "Says the girl who owns more books than she has friends."

Belle glared at the laughing redhead and defensively said, "Hey, what's wrong with being well read?"

"What's wrong with having a crush?" shot back Ariel with a playful grin.

Belle laughed, "Point taken."

Chatter in the classroom began to start but as soon as the final bell rang. All the students went back into their seats and older woman wearing a blouse and white shirt walked in and started to walk on the whiteboard. The chatter died down as as the teacher turned around and faced the students.

"Class." greeted the teacher, "We have a new student today. So please stand up and introduce yourself."

The auburn haired girl's hand were still on her hip as she shifted to her right. "My name is Megara."

"Thank you miss for the introduction. Now please sit down."

Suddenly the person who sat in front of Ariel turned and turned around. "Hey."

Ariel looked up and nearly gasped when she saw it was Eric. She felt her palms grow sweaty and and suddenly had a craving for mom's spaghetti. She stood there frozen solid trying to come up with something to say. What seemed to be for several seconds seemed to be forever. .

Eric had broken the silence and smiled at her, "Do you have a pencil that I can borrow?"

Ariel's heart was beating at a frantic rate and she was at a loss of words to say. She felt like someone had casted a spell on her and now she was frozen solid. Meg stopped her walking and saw Eric's look of confusion and Ariel looking frozen solid.

Meg sighed and rolled her eyes as she took the pencil from Ariel's desk and handed it to Eric, "Here I'll save you waiting for an entirety."

"Uh thanks-"

"Meg."

Eric smiled, "Well thanks Meg."

Meg sighed and went back to her sea, "Whatever."

Ariel silently cursed to herself as she began writing in her notebook. She looked at the edge of her left and saw Meg sit down on the desk next to her hers. She saw Meg's smirk has she waved at her but averted her gaze back to the front of the room.

Ariel cursed under her breath, "Nice one Ariel. Nice one."

Belle hide her smirk behind her hand the best she could, but still chuckled, "Smooth."

Ariel turned her head, narrowed her eyes, and glared, "Shut up."

Belle smirked, "Not my fault you can't talk to guys."

"Yeah well it's not my fault that you-" stammered Ariel as she tried her best to come up with something clever to say.

"You suck coming up with comebacks." remarked Meg.

Areil glared the aburn haired girl and turned her head back to the front and resumed writing in her notebook.

Belle laughed quietly and whispered to her friend, "I'm just teasing Ariel, relax."

"Just. Just shut up Belle." whispered Ariel."

"Teasing you just too easy sometimes." mused Belle as she too resumed writing in her notebook.  
Class went by and Ariel was in a daze. She still couldn't believe that she actually got to talk to Eric. The boy of her dreams. She sighed dreamily as she was able to get a closer look at those crystal blue eyes of his and saw that warm smile of his. Her thoughts of Eric were now replaced by thoughts of how brash the new girl was. Whoever this Meg was she wasn't afraid to speak her mind it would seem.

"Ariel!" a voice shouted and Ariel thoughts snapped back into reality. She looked to see that her friend and Home Ec partner Tianna was now glaring at her. Tianna was fuming at her as she made a gesture to smoking oven in front of them.

Ariel gasped and quickly bent down to open the oven, "Oh no."

Tiana crooked her head on an angle and saw the brunt dish in the oven. She asked, "How bad is the damage?"

Ariel had brought the dish from out of the oven and onto the stovetop. She sighed, "See for yourself."

Tainna had examined the dish for herself and covered to her nose from the awful burnt smell. She saw Ariel's pout and and gave her friend a reassuring smile, "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure because it looks pretty bad to me."

"You don't have to sugarcoat it Tia-"

"Well I say this. Good thing Snow isn't in this class with us."

"Why?"

"Well you know how much she loves apple pie, don't you?"

"Oh n-"

Tianna quickly interrupted, "What caused you to be daydreaming so often?"

Ariel drew her eyes to the floor and twirled a piece of her hair with her fingers.

"You're crushing on Eric bad, huh?"

She nodded and Tiana sighed. Tianna shook her head and gave her a slight smile, "Well if you're crushing so bad on him, I can help ya."

"How?"

Tiana smirked and began to speak, "Rumor has it that Jasmine's dad is out of town. On a business trip."

"Where you hear that?"

"From the gossip queen herself, Snow White." explained Tianna.

Ariel narrowed her eyes, "That's not really a rumor. Her dad is always out."

Tianna crossed her arms, "Well I was getting to the point, 'till you interrupted me."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, the rumor is that she is throwing a party at her house."

"Eh, why are you telling me?"

"Well if the party is at Jasmine's house then odds are that Eric is going to be there too."

Ariel felt her face grow hot and tried her best to hide her blush, "Oh."

"What I'm saying is that maybe you'll finally be able to talk to Eric for once."

"Tianna, I'm not allowed to go out. Especially that late and definitely not for parties."

"Right sorry, I kinda forget your dad is pretty protective."

Ariel sighed and started to look off into space again, "I wish daddy would let me go out and hang out with you girls for once."

"Don't be harsh on him Ariel. He just wants to make sure that your safe and all."

Ariel sighed, "I know, but still. I have seven other siblings and he isn't nearly as strict with them like he is with me."

"Well you are the youngest so I-"

Ariel had shot up from her slumped and beamed, "But if it's a chance to finally be able to talk to Eric, then I'll definitely go for it."

"Well that's one way of looking at it."

"So uh Tianna. What time is the party?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

Belle was never one for parties. For her, she would always spend her friday nights reading a book and sitting by the campfire drinking some hot cocoa. When her friends came begging for her to come along, recently she said yes. So here she was sitting on the couch of Jasmine's living room and rolling her eyes looking at all the people drinking and talking to each other. Belle looked in front of her and saw that the school flirt was talking to Pocahontas. Or how John Smith had called her recently; "His lovely forest nymph" :

"You are the one that saw in the forrest." said John with a smirk.

Pocahontas just blinked at him. "I am sorry. What?"

"The girl I saw there was you, wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Ah. That is what you meant."

"I thought I would never be able to see you again."

"We go to the same school."

"I thought seeing in the woods was just some miracle!"

"I told you that we go to the same school. Were you not listening?"

"There are so many things that I need to tell you!"

"I have a feeling you were not listening to me after all."

John had stopped his rambling and gave her a warm smile and raised his eyebrow, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Pocahontas put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You better be joking."

John quickly nodded, "Of course I was. But seeing you a second time just stunned me like it did when I saw you in the woods."

"You are just saying that."

"No I mean that. Honest," John winked and and offered her his hand. "Care to talk about in private?"

She blushed and took his hand. "Sure."

John smirked and started to walk, "Oh my forest nymph. How I'm thrilled I get to see you again!"

She blushed an even deeper shade of red and with her tanned skin the blush was now visible, "You are making me blush."

"That's the plan."

"Is it now?"

John nodded and soon added, "Now are you going to take my offer of talking about this in private?"

Pocahontas nodded and took John's hand. "Lead the way then."

John smiled, "Gladly."

With that the pair was soon off and disappeared to continue this exchange in private.

"Gross." muttered Belle as she slumped back into the couch. "I can't believe that actually worked on her."

She had rolled her eyes on witnessing the whole ordeal and slumped back into the couch. Suddenly she saw a flash of red and now darkness. She felt someone or something pulling at her hand. Moments passed and and she was now able to see that her friends had dragged her to the basement and they all had mischievous grins on their faces. An olive skin girl with her long black tied up whispered in Belle's ear and she widened her eyes at the obscene comment that she heard.

"You want me to do what, Jasmine?"

Jasmine hiccuped and waved around her beer can, "You're always a stick in the mud Belle. You need to loosen up."

"Great. You're drunk."

"Shut up, I'm only buzzed."

"Like there's a difference."

"There is duh," scoffed Jasmine as she rolled her eyes. "Aren't you suppose to be smart Belle?"

Ignored her comment, Belle continued on telling her piece, " There really isn't you know."

"Oh my god Belle. Just shut up."

"You know, you shouldn't make rash decisions while under the influence."

"Under the influence? You say that about drugs."

"Drugs. Alcohol. I mean what's the difference?"

"Next your going to tell me the deal about airline food.

"Well I could. I mean what is the deal with that?"

Jassmine just giggled and poked Belle on the nose. She smirked, "Belle, just I don't know. Shut up, smart ass."

"I'm just saying, you'll end up regretting it."

"Regret this plan? I'll never."

"No this plan is really bad. Like superbad."

"No it isn't."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Jasmine giggled and looked into Belle's eyes. She beamed, "Well maybe if you loosen up for a bit we'll stop bugging you."

"I shouldn't have to change my-"

Jassmine had burped in Belle's face. Belle looked in disgust while Jasmine busted into a fit of giggles.

"Disgusting." muttered Belle as she looked away in disgust.

"Come on Belle, it's a party after all!"

"Doesn't mean you have to burp in my face like that. Gross."

Jasmine giggling even harder. "Consider that step one of you loosening up."

"How is that considered step one?" asked Belle.

"You're always so serious. So listen to me when I say you need to loosen up."

"No thanks."

Jasmine stopped her giggling and stuck her tongue at her, "Well too bad. You don't have a choice in the matter."

"So you're holding me prisoner until I agree with you idiots?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah."

"Peachy. Just peachy."

Belle facepalmed while Jasmine resumed her laughing and soon fell onto the floor. Belle had scanned the room and saw that all her friends were drunk as well. Or according to Jasmine's words; "Only buzzed." Someone had the ingenious idea of sneaking in liquor to the party. Teenagers and liquor is like moths and a light; they're drawn to it like an instant. Belle's money is on that it was Gaston's doing. The womanizer had a way of making sure liquor ended up at these parties. Especially when he knew that Belle and her friends were coming to them. Belle was shook from her thoughts as the chatter and laughter of friends were louder and louder at every second.

Ariel slurred, "We are you friends-"

Snow finished, "And we care about you."

Tiana laughed, "So we thought of this plan for you."

Belle looked at the laughing group and noticed that three were missing. She asked, "I thought Aurora, Cinderella, and Mulan were invited. Aren't we friends with them?"

"Like Cindy's parents would let her go to a party," snorted Ariel.

"Or Aurora's aunts let her exit the house since the aquarium incident." added in Snow.

Jassmine joined in the laughing and added, "Considering the last time Mulan snuck out, she freed all the lions in the zoo when we dared her too, I think she isn't going to be hanging out with us for a while."

Ariel laughed along with Jasmine, "Lesson learned. Don't dare Mulan to do stupid things like that. She'll actually do it."

"Yeah," nodded Jasmine, "She actually did that dare. Mulan's wild. You need to be more like her Belle."

"Her being wild caused her to be grounded for life Jassmine. Remember that." remarked Belle.

Jassmine scoffed at her response, "Shut up Belle."

"Just be glad Ariel managed to get here." said Tiana as she took another drink from her bottle.

Ariel laughed. "My dad is going to be pissed off. I mean this is my first time sneaking out."

"Just don't get caught and you should be fine," smiled Jassmine, "I sneak out all the time and my dad to this day never knows."

Belle just glared at her laughing friends and glared at Ariel, "And your last time ever going out if you do something stupid or you'll be grounded for life like Mulan is. Example being this stupid plan that Jasmine is suggesting I do."

Jassmine just laughed again at her comment, "Oh come on Belle. It's not a bad plan. Trust me."

Belle shook her head and sighed, "Ah yes your plan. I don't mean to be rude, but it's a really bad plan."

Jassmine only smirked at her. "What's so bad about it? I think it's amazing!"

Belle only shook her again a second time, "You want me to spend a night in the abandoned house on the end of the block. For fun."

Ariel beamed, "Well it sounds like perfect fun."

"Considering how much you say how it isn't haunted." remarked Tiana.

"Even though it clearly is." muttred Ariel.

"Haunted houses don't exist." scoffed Bele.

"Then prove it!" said Ariel and Tiana both in unison.

"Prove what?"

"That it isn't haunted." said Ariel.

"I don't mean to prove that."

"That just means you're scared." teased Tiana.

"I'm not." shouted Belle as she stood up from the chair. "I'll prove to you all that the house down the block isn't haunted."

"How will you prove that?" asked Snow.

"At the end of this party, I'll go and spend the night at the house."

"Oh man, you'll actually do it!" exclaimed Jassmine.

"If I get all of you to stop nagging me, I'll do anything you ask me to do."

Jassmine smirked, "Well fine then Belle, I dare you to spend a night in the house down the block."

"I accept your dare and will laugh in your face when I'm proven right."

"Then I'll laugh in your face when you're proven wrong."

"Deal!" shouted both Belle and Jasmine in unison.

Ariel muttered to herself, "If you survive the night that is."

Jasmine laughed even harder. "Just remember you said it not me."

Belle glared at her laughing friend. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to prove to you all that there is no such thing as a haunted mansion."

"What if the house is really haunted?" asked Ariel.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Well Belle would be dead."

Belle sneered, "I'm not going to die from spending one night at a house."

"Well until then we don't know if it truly is haunted or not."

Belle sighed and rose from the chair. "Talk to me when all of you are sober."

"I told you we aren't drunk, just buzzed."

Belle shook her head and walked out of the basement and ran up the stairs and was now greeted by a loud blaring music. As she entered the kitchen she saw man with black hair wearing red, as soon as he made eye contact with Belle he had stopped his talking to a blond haired girl and made his way towards Belle.

He winked, "Hello there beautiful."

Belle cringed in disgust. "Not even in your dreams, Gaston."

"But Belle, we are made for each other."

Belle cringed even more. "I can think of million things I would be rather be doing then talking to you."

Gatson ignored her and went one with his rambling once more, "Both of us are beautiful and if we have children they would be partially scalped by the gods."  
Belle had ignored him and added, "In fact I would rather spend the night in the abandoned house from down the block."

Gaston had stopped his grinning and deadpanned, "You mean the house that is haunted by a beast."

Belle scoffed, "All rumors and I will prove them all false."

Gatson inched closer to Belle and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should come with you. So when you get scared, you can cuddle with me."

Belle pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "When pigs fly, Gatson."

Gaston rubbed his injured cheek, "Why must you fight me Belle?"

"I would never get tired of fighting a pig like you, Gaston."

"Oh my how feisty of you. Good thing for you I like my girls with a little fire in 'em."

Belle scoffed at his words, "Sorry but this one has no fire for you."

"You say that now Belle, but just you wait. Gaston always gets the girl in the end."

"I don't know what's worse. Dealing with you right now or the fact you actually referred to yourself in the third person."

Gaston moved closer and put a hand on her shoulder, "Just give it some time and maybe you'll learn not to fight it."

Belle threw his shoulder off him and glared, "I'll never fall for a man like you."

"And why is that?"

"Unlike some girls I have a brain."

Gaston laughed and smirked at Belle. "Well I guess that explains you being single."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Less of you using the brain of yours mean you'll actually have a boyfriend for once. Then you'll get laid and you can finally stop being an uptight bitch."

Belle raised her voice, "What did you just call me?"

"I need to repeat myself now? Well them. This all ordeal is just getting repetitive now isn't it?"

Belle glared at Gaston harder and formed her hand into a fist and raised it to Gaston's face and punched him. Gaston flew as he hit the ground and Belle just stared him. She cleared her throat and left the room.

Belle turned her back and made her way towards the door. As she exited the door she walked down the sidewalk until she saw a victorian style abandoned house and walked up the porch. As she grabbed the doorbell, she gulped and turned it. As She entered the house she saw that it was only lit by a single light. She was greeted by a single candelabra that was already lit on the bottom of the staircase. Belle had bent down grabbed it and and the door behind her swung close.

"Oh Jeez." she muttered to herself.

"Don't mind her mon cheri, usually Betty likes company."

Belle had shrieked and dropped the candelabra on the floor.

"Ow."

"Who said that?"

The candelabra stood it up self up and jumped towards Belle. Belle eyes widened as she ran towards the door turning the knob and screaming when it failed to open. Her friends were right and all those rumors were true. This house was truly haunted and it was trying to kill her. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard and Belle stood frozen in her tracks. She slumped down her back facing the door as she slid down to the ground on the bottom of the staircase. She heard a roar like some sort of animal was trapped inside. The roar grew louder and she whimpered. The roar grew louder and louder and Belle just sat there at lost of what to do.

"The beast has awoken it would seem."

"Beast?"

"Well. He isn't truly a beast. He is a man. He just needs to remember that he is a man that's all."

Belle hugged her knees and started to cry. "I don't want to die."

"You aren't going to die, just follow me."

Belle had picked her head up and wiped away her tears. She rose from the floor and followed the jumping candelabra hoping that she would be able to survive the night.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Aurora and Phillip sat together on a blanket on the grass. Ever since that field trip at the aquarium things had been different with the two. The once close and happy couple became cold and distant. Aurora's aunts forbidding her from being outside the house for long periods of times didn't help as well. The only time they were able to speak and or be together was school and dead in the night when her aunts were sleeping and that's about it. This day was different from the rest. Aurora was able to sneak out during the day and here the couple was now. Having a picnic and having the closest thing to a date since two weeks.

Things were not going so well on their their picnic date. Silence was a common theme as Philip tried his best to start a conservation, Aurora would only offer him one worded responses. As Philip pulled on the grass underneath him and looked and saw the blonde staring off into to space.

"Aurora." said Philip trying his best to get her attention.

The blonde looked at him with a confused look, "Hmm?"

"How was your day?"

She shrugged and yawned, "It was boring."

"Anything else happened?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Aurora sighed, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure my day was boring. Just like all the other times you asked me."

He sighed and muttered to himself, "I'm just trying to make conservation."

Aurora must of heard him because she remarked, "Well it's hard to add when you aren't even allowed to be outside of your house for more than five minutes."

"Right."

Phillip smiled warmly at the blond while she only offered a weak one. He frowned:

"What's wrong, my Blair Rose?"

Aurora simply shook her head and replied, "It's nothing."

"The way your acting doesn't seem like that."

Aurora smiled at him weakly. "It's nothing Philip. I'm fine."

"People never say they're fine."

"Philip. Just stop."

"Are you-"

Aurora snapped at him, "I said I was fine. So just drop it. Okay?"

"If you say so."

Aurora glared at him.

He sighed and nodded. Philip scooted closer to Aurora and put his hand on her hers. Their fingers now being intertwined, Aurora moved her hand and looked the other way. Philip sighed and gently, Philip pulled her head towards him, thumb pressing on her chin. He went in to kiss her but Aurora pushed him away and sat away from him.

"Aurora."

"I'm sorry, it's just I have a lot on my plate."

"Like?"

"Just my aunts okay. So much is happening so fast."

"Do you want to talk about it."

"I rather not."

"Ah. Well okay then."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"I want to know, please tell me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course I am."

The blonde didn't say anything as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Philip frowned again and had put his arm around her. He pulled her close and whispered into her ear:

"Whenever you're sad I'm sad. Whenever you frown I frown."

"Philip, I-"

"Aurora you can tell me anything, you know that?"

"I know that it's just…"

Philip raised her head up so that the two were staring at each other. "Aurora my rose. If I had to kill a dragon to make sure you're safe I would gladly do so."

Aurora turned her away from him. "You're just saying that."

"I would kill twenty of them if that would mean your safety."

Aurora looked away, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Stop. I'm blushing."

"I would never rest until I know that you are safe and sound."

"Philip."

He didn't stop and resumed on going on, "I mean my word. So please my rose. Tell me what is bothering you."

Aurora shrugged, sighed, and finally caved in, "It's been a week since Belle went missing."

Philip nodded and looked off into the distance, "I'm sorry Aurora. You guys were close friends, weren't you?"

Aurora nodded along in agreement and she looked away too, "Maybe I should've snuck out like Ariel did."

"What do you mean?"

"If Ariel snuck out to see Eric. I should've snuck and be there with my friends."

"They were all drunk. If you went there the same thing would of happened."

Aurora glared at him. "Way to be downer."

"I'm just saying," defended Philip "All of you complain about how serious Belle is. Maybe today was the day Jasmine finally conceived Belle to let loose."

"Like that would happen. Belle always scolds us for having late library books or not looking both ways before crossing. It would take a lot more than Jasmine's teasing."

Philip sighed in defeat. "Yeah. You're right about that."

"I should of went to that party and stopped her from storming out Jasmine's house like that."

"And do what?"

"Stop her from leaving. Ask her where she was going too. Making sure she stayed safe."

"Would you really do that?"

"Of course I would. She's my best friend."

"You say that now. But would you actually do that if you were there?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

Philip paused and thought of the best thing to say, "Don't dwell in the past. You'll get whole stressed out about it."

Aurora glared, "Don't dwell in it? She's one of my best friends-"

Philip interrupted, "Don't think of all the "what ifs"; if you do you'll get all worked up about it."

Aurora closed her mouth and looked away. Moments passed and she looked at Philip again, "They're saying that she just walked out. Just like that, that's not something Bella would do."

"Aurora." said Phillip softly.

"There treating it like nothing happened to her."

"Aurora." said Phillip again, softly.

"Its. It's like Belle doesn't event exist to them!"

"Aurora." said Philip, much louder this time.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here-"

"Aurora!" shouted Philip.

"Sorry I-"

Aurora stopped talking and started to wipe her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. Moments passed and Aurora started to cry again. Philip pulled her close and wrapped his hands around her. In the crook of his neck he heard the soft sniffles and sobs. Philip rubbed the small of her back in his efforts to calm her down. He whispered in her ear and that seemed to work as she stopped her crying. Aurora then rested her on head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile until Aurora soon pulled away from him and wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." apologized Phillip

Ignoring Philip's words Aurora said, "You're right. I'm get all worked up about the "what ifs" again."

"She's one of your friends. I shouldn't of been the one telling you how to act. I'm sorry."

Aurora, ignored him again added, "It's just that if something ever happened to me, I'm not sure how you would act either."

Philip froze.

"If something did happen to me, what would you?"

Philip still stayed frozen unsure of what to say.

Aurora shook her head and changed the subject, "Something about this all thing just doesn't seem right. You know?"

Silence grew between the two at that comment. Philip cleared his throat, "You are right. Belle wouldn't storm out of Jasmine's house like that."

Aurora's eyes widened and smirked, "See! I told you!"

"We shouldn't stand around like sticking ducks either."

"What should we do about it?"

"I don't know. What should we do?"

More silence and soon, Aurora broke the silence that grew between the two.

"Wanna know the messed up thing?"

"What?"

"Nobody is doing nothing about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone says that she's missing but there is no efforts of trying to find her."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That if nobody is going to do something about it soon. Some people should."

"What are you talking about?"

Aurora gave him a sly smirk, "We're two people."

"And?"

"We're known for doing stuff."

"I don't get where you're going with this."

"We should be the two people doing something about this."

"Like form a search party?"

Aurora's smirk grew wider and wider, "Yeah. Sounds like something that we would do."

Philip smirked and pecked her on the cheek, "When should we start searching?"

Aurora poked him on the nose, "Nighttime, meet in the woods by the old park."

"Why so late?"

"I'm not even suppose to talk to you. Especially outside."

"I don't see why your aunts hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"It seems like they do."

"They're just overprotective that's all."

"I guess I can see that, I mean ever since the-"

Aurora had put an index finger to his mouth to silence him. When her aunts found out about her passing out on the floors of the aquarium on that day; her aunts had barely let her be able to go outside of her home. Aurora hated that and she finally knew what Ariel was complaining about. how her father would never let her go out anywhere.

"Right. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Just don't do that again."

Philip nodded. It was true, ever since that day in the aquarium Aurora was under a strict curfew. She would call it house arrest. She was only allowed to go to school and back straight to her home. They've been sneaking out and hanging out in the woods where they first met. Always at night. Always when her aunts were sleeping. This was the only time they talked during the day outside of school.

"Why are your aunts so strict?"

Aurora shrugged her shoulders, "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Have you ever thought of-"

Aurora interrupted his words with a kiss. The kiss wasn't passionate. It was just a chaste kiss on the lips. However it just being chaste didn't last for long. Aurora's hands cradled Philip's face as the kiss deepened and soon Philip's hands found their way to her hips. Aurora moaned and ran a hand through his neatly cut brown hair pulling on it causing him to moan as well.

Soon Aurora found herself on his lap, straddling him causing him to groan. As Aurora bit his lip wanting more, Phillip allowed it and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. As Aurora's hands traveled down inside his shirt and down his bare chest Philip groaned and gripped her hips. His hands went to travel up north and soon cupped her breasts, he smirked when he heard her moan. Soon he felt her hands on the belt buckle of his pants. As she began to undo the belt, Philip grabbed her hands and met her gaze. Aurora just looked at him and started to plant to kisses all over him.

Part of him wanted this to go on, but part of him knew this was just Aurora trying to avoid confrontation. Whenever the subject of her aunts came, this was usually how she would act. He was getting tired of her trying to dance her way out of the truth. Philip turned his head away from her, threw her hands away, shot up, and pulled her off his lap. His breath labored, he looked away and just sighed.

Aurora frowned and put her hand on his chest running her hand up and down. Philip's breath hitched, and she gave him a coy smile. She whispered in his ear, "Why did you stop? It seems like you were really enjoying that."

Philip didn't say anything, he grabbed her hand, and glared at her.

"What?"

He gulped trying to regain control. He breathed, "Don't change the subject ever like that again."

Aurora played dumb, "Do what again?"

"You know what."

"You weren't complai-"

"Enough!" shouted Philip, venom in his voice, "I'm sick of you avo-"

Aurora shouted back, "It would help if they answered my questions!"

"If you didn't want to talk about your aunt's you could just told me."

"Told you what? That they refuse to tell me anything about my parents?"

Philip didn't say thing as he tried his best to adjust his position.

"And If I do try to ask them. They just tell me I'm too young to understand."

Philip laid down on the ground and buried his face with his hands.

"It's not like I ever got a clear answer from them. Whenever I would ask them, they would always give me the same answer."

Philip sat up, "And that answer would be?"

Aurora drew her hand close to his face and caressed his cheek,"Watch out for thorns. Whatever that means."

"Huh?"

Aurora sighed, "They told me to careful around sharp objects."

"That's common sense."

"They told me to watch out for a spindle."

"That doesn't help."

Aurra sighed as she traced the outline of his jaw with her finger, "Yeah. It really doesn't."

Philip clasped her hand stopping it from moving and stared into her violet eyes, "Tonight?"

Aurora nodded, "Tonight in the night at the old park in the woods."

Philip smiled. "Right."

Aurora smiled too. "Be there or be square."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Then you better be there."

Philip nodded and kissed her on the forehead and stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it. Still hand in hand they walked to the old park in the woods and soon departed their ways. As he looked at her walking away, Philip couldn't help that there was more to what Aurora was telling him. He sighed in frustration and made his way towards the exit out of the woods. Maybe tonight he'll finally get some answers for all this strange stuff that's been happening recently. As he walked out the woods and looked at up at the sky and looked back down on the ground. He just shook his head and resumed on walking.

Time passed and true to his word it was nighttime and here he was standing in the woods and next to the old park, Philip sat on the old wings wait for Aurora. As he heard steps getting closer and closer he stood up up from the swing and smiled when he saw Aurora.

He gestured at the red cloak she was wearing and remarked, "Hold up there 'lil Red."

"Oh no." mocked Aurora trying her best to hide her laughter, "It's the big bad wolf."

Philip growled.

Aurora laughed.

Philip laughed too and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go look for Belle."

She nodded in agreement, "Yes. Let's."

Philip nodded and went on walking with Aurora at his side. With each step that they took and the more deeper they got into the forest, Philip could've sworn that he was hearing voices. Faint little whispers he heard grew louder and louder with every step the pair took. Eventually they had stopped walking and Philip noticed that something looked off about Aurora. He looked and noticed that her normal violet eyes were now green and she looked a bit off. Gently, he shook her trying to get her back in her senses. Suddenly, she started to walk again.

Philip called at her, "Hey. Where are you going?"

No response. Just mindless walking.

Philip shouted, "Hey Aurora. Stop. Where are you going?"

She didn't say anything.

"Aurora! Stop!"

Again no response. Mindless shuffling forward. Philip ran up to her trying to catch her, he stopped as he looked that Aurora was looking at and old black tree with a wheel carved on it. She pressed on the bark and quickly she pulled her hand back wincing in pain. Philip had grabbed her hand and saw the line of crimson blood flowing down.

Philip had put a hand to her cheek, "Aurora. Are you alright?"

Aurora closed her eyes and rested a hand on his chest and she fell down backwards. Phlip caught her before she hit the ground. Gently he laid her on the ground trying his best to figure out what was wrong. He looked at the tree and back at his sleeping beauty.

He cried, "Aurora."

No response.

Off in the distance, sinister laughter could be heard.

Philip looked up at the sky, tears streaming down his face and shouted, "Aurora!"

The sinister laughter grew louder.


End file.
